Percy Jackson And The Disastrous Bonding Trip
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: To Most people a little bonding trip with your dad, uncles, and cousins sounds 'fun' This is the one where after I made the God's promise to pay more attention to their Demi-God children the big three decide to bond with us, what could possibly go wrong? It's not like a new enemy could arise or anything one more powerful than Kronos and Gaia combined.
1. I go to the beach with some gods

Percy Jackson and the disastrous bonding trip

_**Summary: To Most people a little bonding trip with your dad, uncles, and cousins sounds 'fun' This is the one where after I made the God's promise to pay more attention to their Demi-God children the big three decide to bond with us, what could possibly go wrong?**_

Chapter 1 – I go to the Beach with some God's

'Go' mom says 'it'll be fun, spending some time with your Dad and your uncles; it'll be great you'll love it.' Yeah, that was unlikely.

To most people, a little bonding time with your dad, uncles and cousins sounds fun. But their Dad isn't Poseidon, and their uncles aren't Hades and Zeus. So putting it simply, the big three God's and their Mortal off-spring on a beach, is simply calling out to all the monsters of America, 'I'm ready for you to eat me now', fun right?

So I made sure that Riptide, my lethal ball-point pen, was safely in the pocket of my jeans. I know what you're thinking, 'wow a ball-point pen, now he can poke the monster in the eye and then draw all over its face, classy right? This kid's the hero of Olympus all right, with his evil ball-point pen'

But if I uncap riptide, my pen transforms into a sword, many inches long it's made out of celestial bronze, a monster's worst enemy, one slash of this weapon, and a monster will disintegrate to ashes and it's bye, bye evil monster thingy that tried to eat my brains, and brutally kill me. But hey, I'm an optimist, so I'd look a monster in the eye, and say 'come and get me you big ugly, thing.' Or something dumb like that, so much for playing around with a monsters head. Lame, I know, my girlfriend Annabeth Chase is always saying that to me.

So as I was sitting in my room, dreading this 'bonding trip', this bonding trip is just another way for Zeus and Hades to try and kill me, but Thalia and Nico will be there so I'm sure I won't die or anything like that, hopefully. But the God's can be pretty unpredictable, one minute it could be a civilized conversation and the next, boom Zeus shoot's his Master bolt, and it's bye, bye Percy.

I know what you're thinking, I'm invincible, I've got that Achilles invincible curse thing going on. But I seriously doubt that it could protect me from Zeus's Master bolt, I mean that thing is seriously powerful; one bolt could kill an entire city or something like that. I don't go around asking Zeus how much people he could kill with one bolt. I could just imagine myself going up to Zeus and saying: 'Hey Zeus, you know your ultra-powerful lightning bolt thingy, that you thought I stole from you four years ago? Yeah, how much people can that kill?' I shuddered, imagining that trip to the sea-side, and because of my stupid ADHD, I blurted that out, that would not be good. Not good at all.

Twenty minutes later I'd finished packing, and poof, my friend Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades pops up in front of me, I jumped so high in fright I landed flat on my butt. Nico chuckled before offering his hand for me to take, 'Thanks zombie dude' I said gratefully taking his hand.

'Kelp head, that's getting old' _I_ put my hand over my mouth to try and muffle my laughter.

'Kelp head, really?' Nico shrugged

'Best I could do under pressure' I chuckled heartily

'Right, you keep telling yourself that that was your reason for your epic fail on nicknames'

'Seriously Perce, get over it' I shrugged

'So where's pinecone face?' Nico began to laugh

'And you said I was bad at thinking of nicknames' I rolled my eyes

'Yes I did, so are you ready to go or what?' Nico nodded

'Um…I guess' I raised an eyebrow at my friends nervous tone.

'Nico are you ok? You seem a bit nervous' Nico shook his head and sat down on my bed. He looked distraught, I knew something was wrong. When I looked at him more closely I could see tears in his eyes. I sat beside him. 'Nico?'

'I'm not nervous, it's just today's Bianca's birthday, and I miss her' He said the last part so quietly I barely heard him.

'Nico, I didn't know her near as well as you did, but she was my friend and I miss her too.'

A tear slid down his face, 'what do you mean?'

'I guess what I'm trying to say is Bianca wouldn't want you crying right now, she really loved you Nico, she still does' That just made him cry harder, I pulled him into an embrace, I'd never hugged Nico before, but he was one of my best friends, and my cousin, so I just let him cry into my shoulder. His body shook with every sob. 'Nico, please dry your eyes' He couldn't he must really be missing Bianca.

'C-can't' he choked out 'such a baby' I tried as hard as I could to comfort him.

'You're not a baby Nico, you're twelve you're allowed to cry' He laughed softly, but he never loosened his grip around my neck. I never thought of Nico as the hugging type. 'Do you have your stuff?' he nodded, drying his eyes and pointed over to a small kaki suitcase.

'I think your shirt's all wet' Nico said softly, I looked down at him and smiled.

'I can always change it' Nico smiled softly and yawned. 'How far did you have to shadow travel?' I asked Nico shrugged

'From Spain' I raised an eyebrow at Nico

'It's just Bianca always wanted to go there, it seems like I've been thinking more and more about her recently, do you have any idea why that is?'

I shrugged 'Not a clue, maybe it's because she was your age when you lost her' Nico shrugged

'I guess' he yawned again

'Thalia, Zeus and our dad's won't be here for a while, you rest and I'll go make my famous spaghetti bolognaise.' Nico smiled wearily.

'Percy'

I looked at him 'Yeah?'

'Thanks' I smiled at him

'Rest' he nodded and snuggled under the covers.

Twenty minutes later I walked back into my room, Nico was tossing and turning, I could see tear tracks on his olive skin. 'Percy don't go. Please I'm sorry, don't leave me please Percy'

'Nico' I said softly, he didn't hear me. 'Nico' I said a little louder, he continued tossing and turning, he was whimpering in his sleep, whatever he must be dreaming about, must've been scaring him senseless. He cried my name over and over. 'Nico, I shouted it this time, he jolted awake as if Thalia had gave him one of her 'little shocks'

'Percy, you're not gone, you didn't leave me' I sat beside him

'Of course I didn't. I'd never leave you Nico.'

He rested his head on my shoulder. 'Percy I'm so confused, I've always missed Bianca, but never as bad as this, what's going on with me' He sounded like he was about to cry again. I rubbed his back gently.

'It'll be ok Nico', I put my arm around his shoulders and guided him into the Kitchen. 'Let's eat' Nico nodded.

'Yeah, now I can see if you can actually cook' I grinned at him

'I can battle monsters, but you don't think I can cook?' Nico shrugged.

We had barely gotten halfway through my _AMAZING_ spaghetti, when there was a loud 'Poof' and Zeus, Thalia, Dad and Hades arrived in my kitchen.

'Hey seaweed brain, Zombie dude' I ran over and gave Thalia a hug and then my dad.

'Hey sport' my dad said, his sea green eyes sparkling, his usual smiley crinkles near his eyes.

Nico had a completely different approach, He ran over to Hades screaming, 'Daddy!'

Hades embraced his son, 'hey son'

Nico beamed, I liked seeing him smile it was a change from when he was so upset earlier and was crying. Nico looked up at me and I gave him my best reassuring smile.

'I can't wait, this is going to be so awesome' Thalia exclaimed

'Are we all sharing the one Cabin?' I asked.

My dad grinned 'Who said anything about a cabin?' he said mischievously. 'We're staying in a beach house, well beach mansion actually; we all get our own rooms'

Nico grinned broadly, 'awesome, I get the room next to Percy, dibs' he said quickly. I smiled at my black haired friend.

'And why do you want the room next to Percy?' Thalia questioned

'Cause, he helps me with stuff' Nico mumbled

'What stuff, school is over' Nico looked at the ground; I knew he was talking about Bianca.

'Are you going to answer?' I shot Thalia a glare and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder

'Let it go Thalia, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it.' Nico shot me a grateful smile, I smiled back.

'Thank you' he mouthed, I squeezed his shoulder gently. Nico fell into step beside me. 'I owe you' he said smiling slightly, I smiled back

'It's cool; it's what friends are for'

Nico didn't answer and we walked in a comfortable silence. Nico seemed distracted, probably thinking of Bianca.

'Alright, everyone stay here, we are going to the beach', we grinned in excitement, 'take each other's hands' we obliged and then Zeus said something in ancient Greek, I felt a strange pull in my navel, it travelled straight through my body, and the next thing we were standing outside the biggest house I'd ever seen, but of course it wasn't simple because the first thing we saw were five _draekanea _standing outside_. _I had a feeling this was going to be a long trip.

_**And there you have it my first Percy Jackson Fic ever, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please R&R **_

_**Later**_

_**~Starstrukkxxx is out!**_


	2. I meet a new threat

**Percy Jackson and the Disastrous Bonding trip**

**Chapter 2- I meet a new threat**

The Draekaena seemed to be looking at me with hatred, or hunger. I couldn't tell, they would have been pretty ordinary women, if it weren't for the fact they were, you know, half reptilian, had yellow slits for eyes and black pupils, they also had forked tongues, I mean that's totally normal, right?

'S-so, we meet again s-son of Poseidon' one of the Draekaena hissed.

I uncapped my pen, 'So I'm guessing I've kicked your butt before then.' The Draekaena glared at me.

'Our new master will destroy you, and the gods' Poseidon, Zeus and Hades scoffed.

'Like that'll happen' Zeus said appearing from around the corner, Hades, Zeus and my dad, emitted from around the corner I had left them behind, Nico and Thalia in tow, my two cousins were instantly by my side, their weapons drawn.

'I thought I defeated Kronos and Gaia already' The Snake-women laughed

I had rushed ahead excited to see what the house looked like, and left my other family members in the dust. The house was beautiful apart from the five ugly monsters standing outside it.

'Our new master would have Kronos and Gaia begging on their knees for mercy'

Weapons drawn Thalia, Nico and I charged, the gods didn't do anything, they had promised their wives they'd not use their powers unless it was an emergency, I think they figured their children could take down a few Draekaena.

I attacked the first one, slashing, stabbing and hooking, until the monster disintegrated into a lovely pile of ashes. Nico and Thalia had taken down one too. There were two left, Nico and I charged, Thalia helping if she was needed, and soon there was nothing left but a lovely pile of Ashes. The three of us exchanged high fives before heading back to our dads.

My dad ruffled my hair and smiled 'Good job Kiddo' I smiled back before asking could we see the house yet.

Dad opened the door, and I gasped it was beautiful, marble floors and staircases, large glass chandeliers; it was beautiful, breath-taking. There were three floors in all. The gods were sleeping on the ground floor, mine and Nico's bedrooms were on the second and Thalia's was on the third floor. Each room was beautiful, mine was painted turquoise like the waves of the ocean (Cliché much?) it was beautiful, there was a fountain with some drachma in the bottom of it, definitely for Iris messages, which meant I could call Annabeth, I had a king sized bed and a large plasma TV, with loads of movies, probably if Nico, Thalia and I wanted a movie marathon.

I guessed this was the work of the gods; there was no way all those DVD's were there already. I lay back on my bed and yawned, maybe I should call Annabeth. I stood up once again, picked up a Drachma and threw it into the founding, 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept my offering' Then I said 'Um show me Annabeth Chase' I saw the familiar figure of Annabeth. 'Hey Wise girl'

The blonde girl turned and smiled 'Hey seaweed brain, how's the bonding trip going?'

I told her about the Draekaena, and what they said about their new master, that would have Kronos and Gaia begging for mercy. Annabeth looked horrified. 'I heard Chiron saying something like that, but I thought it was just a precaution'

I looked at her; 'All I know is that, we have a new problem and if it's tougher than Gaia and Kronos, it isn't exactly going to be easy' Annabeth nodded

'Right, well I'd better go, archery practise, call me soon, okay' I nodded

'I will, I promise, well enjoy archery' Annabeth smiled, nodded, then waved. I waved back and then she swiped her hand through the message, and was gone.

I heard a knock on the door, to my surprise Hades was standing there. 'Lord Hades, how may I help you?'

'Cut the crap boy'

Well that was polite…

'Is something wrong with Nico?'

Hades sighed, 'I can't believe I'm saying this, you're the one he's closest to in camp, Nico hasn't been acting like Nico recently' I gave him a questioning look. 'Nico doesn't cry Jackson' then I realized he had seen Nico earlier. 'I want you to look after him' I didn't know Nico was in the room until I heard him shouting

'I don't need to be looked after dad! Especially not by Percy, he's the reason Bianca's dead in the first place' I tried to hide the hurt look on my face and the hurt tone in my voice.

'Is this what this is about Nico? I thought we talked about this?' Nico didn't answer he just stared at his feet, not saying a word, 'Nico?'

'I hate you Percy!' he shouted before running out of the room,

'Nico!' I called after him, he didn't look back he just kept on running. He slammed the door of his room in my face. 'Nico' I said softly I shook my head, the kid had issues, but I did feel sorry for him, in one day he had let nearly all his walls down, I wanted to be mad at him, but it proved to be increasingly difficult. I rapped on his door 'Nico!'

'Go away' a voice answered.

'Nico Di Angelo, get your gothic butt out of that room'

'Percy, just leave me alone!' he said angrily, 'please' I heard him add quietly. I sighed; he'd get over it, hopefully.

I left his door and made my way back to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come, I was exhausted. But of course a Demi-God can't have a peaceful dream, our dreams are true, they were either happening, had already happened or were going to happen.

_I was in a dark Cavern, there was a woman standing there, she was glowing, the glow of immortality, she was a goddess, she turned to face me, her dark hair billowing around her face, it was Hecate, the goddess of magic, two Draekaena slithered to her side, Hecate grinned 'Hello my dears, anything to report? The two Draekaena exchanged looks _

'_My Lady, five of our type were killed today, by those no good Children of the big three.'_

_Hecate's expression changed, 'So that Percy Jackson boy, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace, they are still alive?'_

_The Draekaena nodded 'Yess My Lady' _

_Hecate grimaced; 'The boss won't be very happy' the two Draekaena nodded._

A voice awoke me from my dream, 'Percy. Are you awake?' That voice definitely belonged to Nico, but I thought he didn't want to talk to me.

'Nico' I mumbled sleepily

'Percy, I saw something outside' I jolted awake at that

'Nico, what did you see?'

'I-I'm not sure exactly' Nico tugged on my arm, 'Just come on please' I followed him, we walked outside of the house, and the most horrible sight met my eyes, the minotaur I had defeated was standing outside the house, it had my Mother.

'Mom!'

'Percy!' she said softly

'Mom' I called out to her, 'M-mom?'

'Percy, defeating him is the only way you can save me' a bright flash occurred, and a dark chasm stood before me, 'Percy step into that chasm you can help me' I ran forward, Nico grabbed my arm and held me back.

'Nico let me go!' I shouted a tear slid down my face, 'I've got to save my mom!'

'Percy it's a trick that pit leads to that things boss, it's a portal, please Percy don't go near it' He grabbed onto my hand.

'But my mom'

'Percy it's not your mom, can't you see through the mist' I shook my head

'It's just her'

'Percy that is not her I swear, please trust me' that sounded weird from the twelve year old told me he hated me earlier.

'I trust you' Nico smiled

'I'm glad' Nico still held my hand probably still thought I was going to run at that pit. I squeezed his hand gently and nodded. There was a golden light and the Minotaur and my mom disappeared.

'Nico, i-is she-?'

Nico shook his head 'No Percy, it was just a trick, an illusion.'

'T-thanks, I-I owe you, if it weren't for you, I would be-'

'Nearly killed?' I smiled slightly and nodded

'Yeah, that' Nico smiled

'Percy, I'm sorry, I don't hate you honest'

'It's okay; I know you like to look after yourself'

'Percy I know it's not your fault, Bianca died, and I don't know why I yelled at you'

'You were upset; it's ok Nico, honestly'

'Yeah, thanks Perce' I nodded

'Coming back in?' Nico nodded

'I guess'

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was awoken to arguing coming from the Kitchen, no doubt was it Zeus, dad and Hades.<p>

'Both of you know my hair looks the best, I mean come on!'

'Shut up Hades' Zeus growled 'Your hair looks like you got shocked by my master bolt again, Poseidon shuddered, but then laughed,

'True, true, but both of us know my hair is way better' Zeus sighed

'Brother your dreams humour me but I can assure you, as being the king of the gods, my hair is undoubtedly better' and with that Zeus stood up and flounced out of the room.

'He really should be the king of drama' Poseidon muttered under his breath, but Hades heard him and began to chuckle

'I agree my dear brother, I agree'

I looked at my family members sceptically 'That is what you were arguing over, your hair, really?' Dad smiled the skin around his eyes crinkling.

'A god is not a god without great hair'

So I get scared into thinking a Minotaur had my mom, and my family are arguing over their hair? I know I'm not normal, but I'm not Looney, I wish I could say the same about them…..

_**A/n: that's chapter two, Finito, hope you enjoyed please R&R and thank you to my reviewers, I hope you enjoy this chapter too **_

_**~Starstrukkxxx Out !**_


	3. I get a surprise!

Chapter 3

**I get a surprise.**

**A/N: First off I want to apologize for The really long wait, I'm so sorry! I also want to thank every single reviewer, story favouriter and story Alerter out there who has stuck with this fic, Thank You so much ! Also one of my New Years resolutions is to update more frequently. I hope you enjoy this, and btw I just recently read the son of Neptune and just pretend Percy never lost his Achilles heel ok :) and so without further ado hears chapter two (I know it's chapter three, but chapter two rhymes :D)**

'Hey guys, you wanna go to the beach?' Thalia asked bursting into our room, where Nico and I were in the midst of watching Zombieland on my flat screen TV. Well I was watching it, Nico was complaining about how Zombies looked nothing like that in real life, only Nico would know something as weird as that.

'Geez Thalia for all you know Percy and I could've been getting dressed' Nico exclaimed

'In the same room, really Nico?' My dark haired friend shrugged . 'And I knew you were in here because I could hear Percy's screams from my room'

I blushed 'Shut up Thalia' I muttered

Nico was laughing hysterically 'not helping dude', I said in mock annoyance.

'Sorry Perce, but you scream like a girl'

I glared at him and Nico continued laughing hysterically, but stopped instantly when I slapped him upside the head.

'Abuse' he shouted laughing,

'Oh really now' I grabbed my pillow and whacked him across the head.

Nico grinned, 'oh it's on Jackson'

I smirked back 'Bring it Di Angelo' Soon it was a full out war, pillows flying everywhere and Thalia stopping laughing long enough to join in.

I noticed my dad, Zeus and Hades smirking in at us and exchanging looks, well that couldn't be good...

'Shall we show these Demigod's how it's done brothers?'

'Of course' Hades and dad said smirking.

This would be fun...

Nico noticed it too and called Thalia and I over to him. 'Let's kick some god butt' I grinned and ruffled Nico's hair.

'You are definitely my cousin' I winked and Nico smirked back at me.

'Unfortunately' Nico said with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at the younger boy, before grabbing my pillow.

'ATTACK!' I shouted at the top of my voice and we attacked our dads.

As I jumped up to take a blow at my dad's head, he caught me mid jump. 'You're not going to beat me that easily buddy' I smiled at my dad

'really now dad' I winked 'Your sons a fighter'

Dad laughed at me 'oh Son I know, and quite a good one too' My dad smiled 'He's a real hero, and would've made a great god of Heroes'

I looked up at my dad with surprise, 'You really think so?'

'I know so, but you're still going down' I laughed maybe this bonding trip wasn't such a bad idea after all.

'So do you Kid's want to go to the beach?' the three of us nodded enthusiastically.

'Can we go in a second dad?' I asked I need to do something first.

'Sure Perce, just hurry up okay' I nodded and went to my room.

'Wait, Perce' Nico called

'Yeah Nic?'

'Are you going to I.M your mom' I nodded

'Yeah, I just want to make sure she's ok'

'Okay' He turned away to walk back to the kitchen.

'Wait Nico' He turned back to face me.

'Could you wait for me' Nico smiled nodding. 'Thanks'

I picked up the Drachma from the fountain and through it back into the water 'Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow accept my offering and um show me my mom please'

The familiar face of my mom Sally Jackson appeared.

'Mom!'

Mom smiled 'Hi Honey how are you?'

I nearly cried with relief, I rubbed at my eyes frantically, afraid a stray tear would somehow escape.

'Hey Ms Jackson' Nico greeted, reminding me he was in the room.

'Hello Nico' Nico gave me one of his 'I told you so' looks and stood outside my room.

' I-I thought you were-' I cut myself off, I couldn't worry my mom.

'What Honey, what did you think?'

'Nothing' I lied

'Percy'

'It's fine mom don't worry'

Mom sighed but didn't push the matter, my mom was the most amazing person in the world, which was why if I ever lost her I wouldn't be able to cope!

'So how's it going sweetie?'

'It's been fun, I like spending time with dad, and Nico and Thalia'

Mom smiled 'Alright sweetie, I'm glad you're having fun, call me soon'

'I will mom, love you'

'Love you too sweetie' and with that she swiped her hand through the message and disappeared.

I walked out of my room, to find Nico waiting for me. 'Is everything ok?'

I smiled weakly at him 'Yeah, we'd better go'

We walked into the kitchen and I attempted a weak smile, 'Beach?' Dad looked at me suspiciously for a second.

'Beach' Everyone chorused.

The beach was strangely deserted, well kind of deserted, if it wasn't for the two basilisk's who were slithering across the beach.

'Ok, we've got a problem' Thalia exclaimed. I nodded in agreement, pulled out riptide, and I charged. I saw poison bubbling in the serpents mouth. It charged at me, I barely managed to knock it away with my sword. 'Percy be careful' Thalia shouted, I jumped out of the way as the second basilisk charged.

'I'll try Thals'

'Why are you standing there? Help him' Dad sounded frantic.

'No' I shouted 'I'll take them by myself, I have to'

'You don't have to do anything!' Nico shouted

'I'm the invincible one, please Nico, Thalia, stay where you are'

'But Percy!'

'Please, I won't let any of you get hurt, I swear I won't'

'Percy!'

'Listen to me, please, please listen to me!'

'I'm not letting you fight them on your own' Nico yelled

'Please Nico stay back, please Nico, please listen to me' I was desperate, Nico had to listen to me.

'But-' Nico started

'But nothing, all of you have to trust me! Please!'

'Son, you don't always have to be the courageous one!'

'Don't you get it dad, I've never been the courageous one, I've never felt like it, I have to do this, for myself more than anyone, go back to the beach house, go somewhere!'

I stabbed the fist basilisk in its chest, it hissed before disintegrating, one down one to go.

The second one spewed poison on my arm, it wouldn't kill me, but it would drain my strength, I could already feel it. I thrust my sword into the second serpent's chest, heard Nico call my name and everything went black.

When I awoke I saw Nico's worried face staring down at me. 'Nico?'

'Percy! You are so lucky you're invincible or you would've died, we were really worried, Y-you weren't moving, I-I thought-' I cut Nico off by pulling him into an embrace.

'I live Zombie dude, I live' Nico laughed weakly into my shoulder.

'Why'd you do it?'

'Take on those two basilisk by myself?' Nico nodded 'I wanted to prove myself, I didn't want you or Thalia to get hurt, they could of killed you, they couldn't kill me'

'Perce'

' Don't worry about it Nico alright? I'm alive, exhausted, but alive'

'Percy!' I smiled up at my father

'Hey, what's up?'

'What's up, What were you thinking Percy Jackson taking those two basilisk on by yourself?'

'I was thinking I didn't want Nico and Thalia to get hurt, I couldn't die, they could'

'Never worry me like that again, do I make myself clear'

'Yes dad I'm sorry' He pulled me into a hug

'But Percy, your irrational behaviour behind, we have a problem'

'What's wrong?'

'Your mom's gone missing'

My breathing hitched, and suddenly I was gasping for breath and everything went black all over again.


	4. Nico Gets A Visitor

**Chapter 4- Nico gets a visitor **

When I woke up I saw Nico staring down worriedly at me, my dad was on the opposite side of my bed.

'Perce?' Nico asked worriedly 'Talk to me Perce'

'My mom is she, is she' I couldn't finished my sentence.

'Dead no' Nico said

'Missing Yes' Dad said gravely.

I didn't know what I was meant to say Nico touched my arm gently, I looked up at him. 'I'm sorry Perce' Nico whispered.

I just stared down at my hands, not trusting myself to speak. Nico went to leave but I grabbed his arm, 'Stay' I said weakly 'please.'

'I'm sorry Son' Dad said gently, I know how hard this probably is for you.

'I've got to find her'

'Not in the state you're in Percy, and if you're going we're going with you'

'But-'

'No buts our wives won't let us home until our three weeks of bonding time is up, which means we have to come too, well I do. I'm going to find my brothers, rest my boy, you'll need it.'

'Percy-' Nico started. I looked up at him. 'I'm going too, and you can't stop me!' I squeezed Nico's hand weakly

'I was just about to ask you, I'll need you on this quest' Nico's eyes lit up,

'Really?' I was so used to Nico acting older for his age that I forgot that he was just twelve years old sometimes.

'Really' I assured him, I went to stand up but Nico pushed me back down,

'Don't get up yet, Percy your still weak'

'But-' Nico cut me off.

'I'm serious, if you want to save your mom you need to have your strength back. So don't argue with me' I rolled my eyes.

'Yes sir' I mock salute 'But could you get Thalia, I need to talk to both of you about this'

Nico nodded with a weak smile 'Okay, but just so you know she'll kill you'

I chuckled weakly 'I know, but anyway, I need to talk to her' Nico sighed

'Be right back'

'Thanks man' Nico just nodded in response.

He returned a couple minutes later, Thalia in tow and she looked furious. 'PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!'

I winced at the loudness of her voice, 'Sorry Thals, but I wasn't going to die you know, invincibility and all that.'

'But what if they had got your Achilles heel? We would've lost you Percy, what you did was stupid and idiotic'

'Wait' Nico said interrupting Thalia's rant 'Isn't stupid and idiotic the same thing'

I couldn't resist high fiving Nico for that. 'NICO DI ANGELO!' Thalia shouted. The son of Hades flinched at the loudness of her voice.

'THALIA!' The daughter of Zeus jumped 'Just shut up for five minutes and listen to me, okay?' She grumbled in response. 'Good, look Thals, I need to find my mom and I need you and Nico to help me okay'

'There's only one problem' Nico said 'How will we get our dads to agree to it Percy?' Suddenly all the hope I had held onto for finding my mom shattered and I felt tears pool in my eyes. Nico and Thalia noticed, of course they noticed.

'It's okay Perce' Thalia said placing her hand comfortingly on my arm, 'We'll find her, I know we will' I gave her a grateful smile, but my doubts were taking dominance of my mind.

'But what if we don't?'

'Don't say that Percy. I'm usually the pessimist here, but we will find her, as soon as you're better we'll find her whether our dad's agree to it or not'

'But what if it's not enough time?" Suddenly I heard a SLAP and my head was taken over by a dull pain. 'NICO!' My raven haired friend shrugged.

'I had to snap you out of it somehow'

'Okay we'll find her' I looked sceptically at Nico 'Better?' He nodded and I rolled my eyes. 'But we're leaving tomorrow whether I'm fully healed or not'

'But Perce' Nico tried

'I'm not changing my mind about that Nico'

'Fine, but what do we do about our dads-'

Suddenly Zeus walked in 'Although I'd rather not, we're all coming too since our children are going' Suddenly I had a lot more belief that this quest would be a success.

I gave a weak smile 'Thank you Uncle' I say softly, I didn't expect Zeus to hear me but he just looked at me and gave me a slight nod.

'You protected my daughter, I will help you on this quest' Then Hades came into view, nodding in agreement, for once, with his brother and my dad who was making his way over to me.

'We leave tomorrow' I informed them.

'But Perce-'

'No dad, I'm doing this tomorrow, whether I'm healed or not' My father sighed deeply, realizing there was no use in arguing with me'

'Fine' he said, 'we leave tonight'

That night I was awoken by the sound footsteps, I stumbled out of bed and saw Nico walking down the hallways in a trance like state.

'NICO!' I shouted 'NICO!' he either couldn't hear me, or he was just ignoring me, something was wrong. I bolted down the hallway after my youngest cousin. 'Nico snap out of it, Nic? NICO' It was no use. Then I saw it, the large chasm like I had seen when I had been shown my 'mom'

Nico was walking towards it I ran towards him and grabbed him around the waist pulling him back, he fought against me, but just made me hold him tighter. 'Bianca, no, BIANCA. Let me go Percy, I've got to save her, let me go, let me go' I was relieved he had realized I was there and was out of his trance like state.

'Nico, it's not real, you need to listen to me, Nico, c'mon buddy, it's just an illusion a trick of the mist. Snap out of it come on!' Suddenly something had taken over my senses too, all I could see was my mom, she was screaming, I could barely feel my arms still around Nico, so I quickly let go and grabbed onto his hand. But I could still see my mom, screaming in agony. I took a step towards her, and another, before I knew what I was doing I was running towards her and then I was falling and everything had vanished, then I could see nothing but black and I could still feel Nico's hand in mine.

'Percy?' he whimpered, 'Where's Bianca, what's going on? one minute she was there the next she was gone'

'I-' Suddenly I felt all of the air rush out of my lungs as I landed hard and painfully on a hard ground.

'Ouch' I heard Nico. 'Perce, w-where are we?' Suddenly it clicked.

'Divide and conquer' I whispered

'What?' Nico questioned.

'Divide and conquer' I repeated. 'They separated us so they can take us down one by one, they tried to separate you from us just minutes ago, then me and then Thalia, they weren't expecting us to be together, so they have one minor glitch.' I answer surprised I had understood so quickly, hanging out with Annabeth must be rubbing off on me.

'Percy , we have to warn them!'

'We will but right now we may have to kick some monster butt!' I had a feeling that this quest was about to become ten times harder. And Nico and I pulled out our weapons and we charged.

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the lack in updates, I know this chapter isn't great but I hope you enjoy it anyway thanks to everyone who has Read And Reviewed! I love you all so much! Please R&R!**

** .Three**

**~Starstrukkxxx logging out **


	5. I play Doctor

_**Percy Jackson and The Disastrous Bonding Trip.**_

_**Chapter five-I play doctor**_

_**Disclaimer: I forgot this oops :L I don't own Percy Jackson just the books, the characters belong to Rick Riordan and Greek Mythology:)**_

_**Hey everyone, I'm back quicker than usual, I hope you like this and thanks so much everyone for your reviews I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have any ideas or, constructive criticism I'd appreciate it:) Please R&R:)**_

Nico and I had absolutely no plan of action. We had just charged, hoping that we would survive, well I was hoping Nico would survive. I was invincible, my younger cousin wasn't, I needed to protect him.

I had the shield my half brother Tyson had made me on his first summer at Camp Half-Blood, in one hand, Riptide in the other while Nico pulled out his Stygian iron sword. 'Ready?' Nico didn't speak but the look in his eyes were all I needed to know that he was ready to go. This time there wasn't just _Basilisks_ or _Draekanea, _there was_ both. _

'Percy, cover me!' Before I had time to respond Nico had charged.

'Nico WAIT!' He either didn't hear me or just plain ignored me. He drove his sword through the nearest Draekanea, it hissed in pain and disintegrated. I quickly ran towards Nico grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction I could smell the sea breeze.

'Percy what are you doing?'

'I can smell the sea, I'll be able to fight better if I'm near the ocean.' I heard Nico mutter something about a stupid son of the sea god when I heard a voice I didn't exactly plan on hearing again, or want to hear again for that matter.

'Who knew Percy Jackson was a coward?'

'Kelli' the _Empousa _grinned

'You know her?' Nico asked incredulously I sighed.

'Unfortunately' I whisper back 'We've met before'

'Um Perce?' Nico asked tentatively 'W-What is she' I looked at her she hadn't changed at all with one shaggy donkey's leg and her other made of bronze, the whites of her eyes blood red.

'She's an _Empousa,_ servant of Hecate, don't let her fool you or she'll bite you and you're finished.'

'Um, yeah I don't plan on it Perce'

'Well isn't he cute?' Kelli smirked staring down at Nico.

'Kittens are cute, Puppy's are cute, Nico Di Angelo is _not _cute!' He launched at Kelli with his Stygian blade, lucky for me, we had just reached the ocean. I led some of the _Draekanae _towards the ocean and the minute that my feet came in contact with the water I felt power surge through me. I griped the hilt of my sword and took out the _Draekanae _as quickly as I could. I saw Nico struggling with Kelli and I ran towards him to help him out.

Nico dodged Kelli quickly as another _Draekanae _lunged from behind him 'Nico' I shouted 'Watch your back' he quickly whirled out of harm's way.

'Thanks' he shouted at me.

'I've got your back'

He nodded with a smile. I heard a _**Basilisk **_hiss from behind me, poison spewing in its mouth. I plunged my sword into it before it even had time to attack and it exploded into dust. But where that came there were many, _many _more. Too much for me to take out with a sword, so I took a deep breath and felt that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and the water had grabbed them and pulled them out to sea and out of my way.

Nico was still battling Kelli relentlessly. He was gripping the hilt of his Stygian sword so tightly his knuckles had turned white. With one final effort Kelli knocked the sword from Nico's hand and lunged at him with her sharp claws, there was the rip of cloth a cry of pain and Nico hit the ground with a thump. Just as Kelli was about to advance on Nico for the final blow I crept up behind her and plunged my sword into The _empousa's _back. She cried out in pain before exploding into a pile of ashes.

'Nico?' Then I saw the extent of his injury there was blood saturating his shirt, Kelly had cut him deeply. His breathing was getting shallower and his olive skin was paling.

'P-Percy?' I ran towards the younger boy and gently supported him, I had an idea and I just hoped it'd work.

'P-Perce, w-what are you doing' I looked at him worriedly.

'I need you to stay with me for a little bit longer buddy, please Nico'

'I-I ca-'

'You will, do you hear me Nico Di Angelo'

' I'll, I'll try' I finally reached the water and lay Nico down on the sand. 'W-what are you doing?'

'You'll see now just stay quiet. Come on' I whispered, 'work'

'I-it hurts Percy'

' I know buddy but you'll be okay alright, you'll be fine, I just need you to hold on a little bit longer for me' He nodded weakly. I cupped some water in my hand and took Nico's hand and placed it in the liquid in the palm of my hand. It crept up his arm, finally touching his wound and clearing the blood, and slowly but surely healing the it. I almost cheered in pure relief but I had to stay focused if I wanted to completely heal my friends chest. After a while it had completely dissapeared, and I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

'You'll be okay now Nico.' The colour was slowly returning to Nico's cheeks and his breathing was becoming stronger. He was weak though all the water did to Nico was heal him it didn't give him energy like it did for me. I gently helped him sit up and gave him a relieved smile.

'Y'know Percy' He said softly 'I've never been more happy that Poseidon's your dad. I let out a small laugh

. 'You'll be weak for a little while buddy' I explained 'so we'd better take it easy okay'

'Thank you Percy' Nico whispered 'You saved my life'

'We're family' I answered 'Like I said during that battle. I've got your back'

'You're making it a lot harder for me to not let you in right now' I looked at him seriously.

'Then why don't you'

'Because you'll probably just leave, Percy my own sister joined the hunters to get away from me' I couldn't believe Nico thought that. I grasped his shoulders gently but firmly.

'Look at me Nico' he wouldn't meet my eyes 'Nico' He reluctantly looked up at me. 'Did she actually say that Nico?'

'N-no, but why else would she?'

'Nico Di Angelo, you listen to me right now, Bianca didn't join the hunters to get away from you, she loved you, and I don't plan on going anywhere either, whether you like it or not, we're in this together, you can trust me Nico, and I know you don't trust many people but I'm not just going to walk away from you when you obviously need someone around'

I was actually quite proud of my little speech,

'Why do you care about me' I almost face palmed

'Because since I first met you, although you annoyed the hell out of me' Nico gave a small smile and I continued 'I was protective you. Why do you think I tried to find you Nico Di Angelo'

'I thought you felt guilty about my sister'

'Yes I was guilty about your sister but I was worried about you Nico, I really was, I didn't want you to get hurt, I guess you were like a little brother to me, I guess you are a little brother to me" At first his expression was unreadable then Nico just let out an exasperated sigh before falling into my arms and hugging me tightly. I held him close as if I could protect my young friend from everything, I couldn't but I could at least try.

'Come on buddy' I whispered 'Let's see if we can find some food' As if on cue Nico's stomach growled loudly and he blushed. I rolled my eyes and felt around in my pocket to see if I had a half eaten candy bar or something in my pocket. I grinned when I pulled out a wrapper with half a mars bar in it and handed it to Nico. He looked surprised so I gave him a smile 'Don't worry' I laughed 'Take it, you need to build up your strength.'

Just then a familiar figure materialized in front of Nico and I causing us to jump. 'Hello little cousins' he laughed 'looks like you need a hand'


	6. We get a visit from an old 'friend'

_**Percy Jackson and The Disastrous Bonding Trip**_

_**Chapter 6-We meet again with an old 'Friend'**_

'Hermes?' I exclaimed. He smirked. The messenger god hadn't changed at all since I had last seen him. He had the same salt and pepper hair, the same upturned nose, and twinkling eyes filled with mischief.

'Hey Cuz, how's the bonding trip going?' Nico sat up and glared at him, but since he was drained from our recent battle, it didn't look all that threatening.

'What do you think?' he snapped 'We got separated from our dads and Thalia. We've no food, no water, no money, we just got attacked by an army of monsters, and all this happened in the past hour'

'Well' Hermes smiled 'At least you're not bored, and I'm sure you'll find Sparky, Sparky's Daughter, Death Breath and Barnacle Beard in no time' Nico looked like he wanted to strangle the god of thieves and I would've helped if it weren't for the small fact that he couldn't die.

Hermes, like most gods were immortal, they never die unless people stopped believing in them and they faded. I had the chance of being immortal, after the second titan war, Zeus offered to make me a god. He offered to make me Perseus Jackson, the god of heroes, I'd be immortal and could live on Olympus with my dad Poseidon forever, but although I do really love my dad I couldn't leave all ,my friends behind. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, all my friends at Camp Half-Blood, not to mention my mom, so I turned it down and instead asked for all the gods to claim their children before they turn thirteen, build cabins in Camp Half-Blood for all the gods including Nico's dad Hades and all the minor gods like Nemesis and Hecate.

'Well anyway' Hermes continued, 'you guys looked like you needed help so I brought you these.' He handed us two backpacks, inside each were Five Hundred American Dollars, some Drachma, the currency of Olympus, Nectar and Ambrosia the food of the gods, it could heal almost any injury but if you ate or drank too much it could burn you up, literally, spare shirts and pants and he even somehow put cookies in there too.

I gave Hermes a grateful smile. 'Thank you' I said sincerely and Nico nodded in agreement. Hermes shrugged,

'It's the least I can do, you've saved Olympus and our butts a couple of times so I can at least give you these, but Nico and Percy, just be extra careful, something strange is happening, I can feel it, you two need to come back alive, we're counting on you. Oh and Percy if you once again become a known fugitive, your dad mentioned this a while before you left. You're dad'll have a heart attack.' And on that happy note, he gave us a quick wave goodbye and vanished.

'Well no pressure or anything like that' Nico mumbled.

I gave him a weak smile. 'We should at least find somewhere to stay. Can you walk?' Nico shrugged and I took his hand and helped him stand up he swerved dizzily and I just managed to catch him before he hit the ground. 'Okay, walking is a no, I need to carry you.' Nico glared at me.

'No freakin' way'

'Do you want to be attacked by another army of monsters by chancing to stay here?' Nico grumbled and reluctantly let me help him climb up on my back.

'Do we have to do this?' Nico complained

'Do you have another idea?' He was silent, I smirked 'Didn't think so now shut up and help me find a hostel for us to stay in.' Nico grumbled again before sighing in relief and quietening down, it took me a moment for me to realize he was sleeping. I gave him a fond smile before we came into a small country town that luckily for us had a B and B. The hostess gave us a weird look but led us to a room anyway. With the two bags in my hands and Nico on my back I was slightly bogged down. Nico was still out cold. I placed the bags down next to our beds, practically fell onto my bed and I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning when I awoke Nico was just sitting up. 'Mornin' he whispered.

I gave a tired smile. 'Morning, ready to get going?' He nodded

'But can we eat first?' I nodded in affirmation and we walked down to the breakfast area. I was glad to see that Nico had gotten some of his strength back and was able to walk around by himself. We ate quickly not wanting to take the chance that some of the other guests could be monsters and draw attention to ourselves, we couldn't stay too long in one place.

We took a bus into the next town, ate at McDonalds at noon (Nico's choice) and tried to get out of each town quickly, hoping that no monster could pick up our scent and if they did that we had already left, we were now in this little town called Beaufort in North Carolina. We couldn't take chances, and we needed to find Thalia and our dads. We had been travelling for quite a while and we knew that soon we'd have to retire for the night, despite our protests. Usually when I went on a quest I knew where I had to go, this time I was clueless, I hadn't the slightest idea this time, I didn't know where to find my mom I didn't know where to find that new enemy.

'Hello Perseus Jackson, our lord has been expecting you, son of Poseidon and a son of Hades too, how wonderful.' Nico and I froze, I knew that voice, but where from? 'Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am already' It was Echidna she was half nymph with glancing eyes and fair cheeks, and half again a huge snake, great and awful, with speckled skin, she'd tried to kill me on my very first quest, beside her stood her son Chimera.

He was just as awful, a fire breathing beast that was part lion, part goat, and had a snake-headed tail. It had almost killed me when we first met had I not leapt into the ocean, I would be dead. I never planned on seeing them again, but now, here I was, meeting it again, this time with Nico, I could only hope he'd be safe and we could fight together. But this time my dad wasn't here to save me, this time I was alone. This time I couldn't back down. This time I had to win, Olympus was counting on me.


	7. We Thrash a hotel room!

_**Percy Jackson and the Disastrous Bonding Trip.**_

_**Chapter 7-We Thrash a hotel room**_

Echidna and Chimera stared me down. Chimera licking it's lips as if getting ready to enjoy a tasty Demi-God snack. The only thing I was thinking of was get Nico the hell outta here before he's turned into an appetizer for the mother of monsters child.

I know I should've been thinking of a battle strategy but all I could think of the amount of children Echidna had. I mean come on the Gorgons, Cerberus and Chimera just to name a few, and they were not attractive. I found myself wondering if Hera was Echidna would she throw all the monsters off a cliff like she did to Hephaestus? Because if she did things would be a lot easier for us Demi-Gods. But now was not the time to think about that, I had to find away to get Nico out of there without drawing their attention to us.

When no plan came to mind I just shouted 'Nico get out of here!' I should've known that Nico wasn't leaving anytime soon.

All he did was draw his blade, look at me and say 'You told me we're a family we've got each other's backs, and whether you like it or not cousin, we're in this together.' I had to give the kid props for using my own words against me, I didn't have the time to argue so instead I caught his eye and nodded with a smile.

'Let's do this Nico' The son of Hades nodded and came towards me, we stood back to back, swords in hand. Chimera snarled at us poison bubbling in its mouth, it was large and Dangerous with razor sharp fangs, it could breathe fire, and it could poison you.

'Nico stay on your guard, Chimera and Echidna, they are extremely dangerous'

'Don't worry Perce I'm ready' I grinned

'That's what I like to hear buddy, let's send these freaks back to Tartarus.' Nico made a sound of affirmation.

'So, um Perce, what are we supposed to do' I groaned, it was times like this I wished Annabeth was here, I sucked at making battle plans and Chimera and Echidna were advancing towards us so I shouted the first word that came into mind.

'CHARGE' Nico and I sprinted towards them slashing, hooking, diving, dodging, ducking. Anything we could do to avoid being maimed by two monsters.

'Nico' I shouted. 'Cover me' I noticed that we had come towards water and I grinned making a beeline for it. I got new found strength when I was in it. I grinned at Echidna. 'Hey ugly' I shouted catching her attention and pulling her away from Nico. 'Let's see if you can beat me on my home turf' She charged and I summoned a huge wave that knocked her over coughing and spluttering I grinned. 'Bring it'

She made a noise that sounded like a growl in her throat 'You're really starting to irritate me hero of Olympus.' She charged towards me I felt that familiar strength I had when I first got out of the river Styx, like I could take an army, which I did, but I put all that strength into defeating Echidna. I moved so fast she could barely keep up, I made one final jab with Riptide. Then she shrieked 'Chaos will destroy you' and with that she disintegrated.

Then I noticed Nico, his clothes were burnt and the hair on his arms had been singed off, but he was holding back Chimera well. I quickly ran to join him. 'Need a hand'

'Y'think?' I smiled

'Probably' he hummed in affirmation. Chimera began breathing fire I stood in front of Nico shielding him with my own body, it reflected off me easily. But it just frustrated Chimera more. I summoned my own hurricane like I had back in the war against Kronos. It kept extinguishing Chimera's flames as quickly as they were summoned. Chimera, now royally pissed off, barrelled towards me sending me flying at least a foot back landing hard, if it weren't for my curse of Achilles I would've broken quite a few bones. I charged towards Chimera again gripping Riptide's hilt so tightly my knuckles were white. 'Hey' I yelled 'Freakshow' Chimera snapped towards me its two heads looking at me with pure hatred.

'Freakshow' Nico exclaimed 'really Perce' I glared at my cousin,

'Now is not the time bro''

'Right, sorry' Nico said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I got an idea, a reckless one but it just might work. The Chimera wouldn't let me near enough to it to get a good stab at its chest, I had to climb on its back. I ran towards the water, Chimera following me. I summoned my own wave, it was up above the monsters head I flipped over its heads effectively landing on its back. It tried to buck me off making it harder for me to get a clear thrust. In one hand I gripped Anklusmos tightly, with my other I gripped onto the mane of its lion's head. and in one swift movement I jabbed downwards sinking my sword in the crevice of its two heads. It shrieked in pain and dissolved and I fell hard onto the sand below.

Nico rushed towards me. 'Percy that was awesome, how you just jumped on his back like that.' I was exhausted so I gave Nico a small smile.

'You did a good job holding Chimera Nico, he almost killed me when I was your age.' Nico just smiled looking pleased with himself.

'Nico'

'Hmm?'

'I know who our new enemy is' I said softly Chaos Gaia's Father lord of nothingness, darkness he's been growing stronger for Aeons. Hermes was right Nico, you and I, until we find Thalia and our dads, we're in great danger'

Nico grimaced 'Well that's reassuring' He muttered sarcastically. I gave a small smile.

'Come on' I said gently let's find a place to crash for tonight and get you some new clothes, yours are burned'

'Um Percy, I hate to tell you but so are yours' I looked down and blushed at the fact I hadn't noticed the burnt patches on my shirt that was also ripped.

'I guess we both need to change hmm?'

* * *

><p>That night we settled down in a little hotel and changed into our new clothes that Hermes provided, we collapsed on our beds and fell asleep instantly, but of course I was lucky enough to have a Demi god dream.<p>

_I was in a dark, cold empty room, A large Serpent that had a sinister Aura around it, even in dream form it made me feel so much despair, nothingness, I guessed this must have been Chaos. It grinned maliciously. 'Those bratty children of the big three won't know what hit them'_

_'Yes my lord' I saw a familiar creature __it had three rows of teeth along each jaw and spikes at the tip of its tail with which it probably defended itself at close quarters, while it hurled them like an archer's arrows at more distant enemies, I had the joy of being one of those enemies. It was Dr Thorn the Manticore, the monster I had first encountered on my rescue mission to save Nico and Bianca._

_'Thorn' Chaos said looking down at the creature, Thorn looked up at him. The children of Poseidon and Hades. I want them destroyed. Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson, I want you to bring them to me one way or another. They're somewhere in the small town of Beaufort. Bring them to me dead or alive.' _

I woke up with a start and bolted out of bed. 'Nico!' I shouted 'Nico, wake up right now.' Nico sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily.

'Whasgoin'on' he mumbled looking drowsily up at me.

'We need to go, like now, like right now' Nico climbed out of the bed stumbling slightly, 'We don't have much-' I didn't get a chance to finish our hotel room window shattered and Dr Thorn in all his Manticore glory flew towards us at break neck speed. I clicked riptide and it transformed into a long sword and Nico gripped the hilt of his Stygian sword. Dr Thorn flew towards us smashing room items and knocking the TV off the shelf and it smashed on the ground. The curtains were ripped the windows were broken the TV was smashed, there was broken glass littering the floors. I felt bad for the poor cleaners.

'Son of Poseidon, Son of Hades, so great to see you again. his different coloured eyes glittered beneath the harsh light of the small, single light bulb. He through a poisonous spike towards Nico who deflected it with his sword. Then I had an idea. I did my best taxi cab whistle and hoped Blackjack could hear me and maybe he could bring a friend, or Mrs O'Leary my pet hellhound. We tried to hold back thorn and lead him over to the window and I heard a familiar voice in my head.

'_yo boss, need a hand?' _ Unfortunately it was only him. Pegasus didn't really like Nico because he smelt of death but Blackjack would be willing to let us both ride.

'Great timing Blackjack' I greeted, 'I need you to take me and Nico away from here.

'_Aw man you brought death boy?'_

'Blackjack' I scolded 'Please we need your help'

He huffed '_Fine but you owe me a lot of sugar cubes for this boss' _I grinned

'Thanks Blackjack I owe you'

_'Sure thing boss hop on and I guess you can bring Death boy' _I gave him a smile

'Thanks buddy' and Nico and I hopped on to Blackjacks back soaring into the sky, Dr Thorn hot on our heels. These monsters just kept coming. Nico gripped onto me as we flew leaving the town of Beaufort behind us.

_**A/N: Hey guys hope you like this new chapter thanks so much for your reviews and favoutites, I really appreciate it :) **_

_**Hope you enjoy and please R&R.**_

_**Starstrukkxxx logging out !**_


	8. I Fall To My Death

**Chapter 8 – I Fall To My Death**

_**A/N: Hey every one :) Remember me? It's been such a long time I wouldn't be surprised if you'd forgotten all about this story and me ;)**_

_**Okay before I get started, couple of things: **_

_**1.I'm so incredibly, super, absolutely positively sorry, I was starting to think I'd have to abandon this story because I had no idea how to continue, but alas I had a conversation with my sister 'BeholdTheAngstQueen' and she gave me a bit of inspiration, the rest of the ideas came to me fairly quickly so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**2.I last updated my writing style may have changed a little but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**_

_**3.I got a review asking me to say who's POV the chapter is in, so I'll tell you now, it's just going to be Percy's for the whole story and that more than likely won't change**_

_** , if you have any characters/ideas/suggestions that you'd like to see in the story don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try incorporating it into this story.**_

_**Now finally on with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>We soared through the sky, wind whipping at our hair as we gripped onto Blackjack, Dr Thorn hot on our heels. The Manticore was incredibly fast and we were about a tail length ahead of him.<p>

We tried to avoid a showdown with the winged monster.

Blackjack darted ahead with a burst of speed and I started thinking maybe we'd make it without being caught, my hopes were dashed when Dr Thorn decided to be even more of a pain in the ass by launching some of his complementary poisonous spikes. 'Nico!' but Nico had already flew into action he turned his body towards the Manticore and deflected the spikes with his sword as much as he possibly could, I made the mistake of losing focus and before I knew what happened I felt a burning sensation in my back, right above my Achilles heel, had it been even an inch lower I'd be dead by now.

I was thrown off Blackjack, my legs dangling in mid-air, the only thing stopping me from plummeting to the ground was Nico gripping my hand with his, he used his legs to keep on Blackjack by wrapping them around the Pegasus' torso one hand was holding onto his Stygian iron sword that he was using to deflect Dr Thorn's attacks, the other he used to grip onto my hand to stop me falling to the ground. But if he had any chance of survival he needed to let me go.

'Nico, Nico you need to let go of my hand!' I shouted, trying to get my voice heard over the rushing winds.

'What?! Perce, no! No way, I'm not letting go!'

'Nico, listen to me! You need to let me go, then I want you to get on Blackjack and get away from Thorn, do you understand me?!'

'Percy-'

I didn't let him finish, 'I mean it, you need to let go of my hand'

'I can't, Percy I can't do this on my own, I need you'

'Nico, you're capable of a lot more than you give yourself credit for' I said softly 'I have every faith in you, you can do this on your own, I know you can' Nico whimpered and tears began to pool in his brown eyes.

'You promised' he shouted, 'you promised you weren't going to leave me, you said!' He was screaming now; tears streaming down his cheeks in an endless stream. 'You lied to me, I trusted you and you lied to me!' Seeing Nico so upset killed me and I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

'Nico, listen to me okay, I don't know if the Achilles heel will let me survive this alright, I don't know what its limits are but I will find you okay, I'll meet you on the other side" I didn't wait for his response, I let go of his hand and I free fell through the sky to what waited below.

My mind raced what had I done? I was one of the only people Nico had placed his trust in; I had promised to be there, to never leave him. And I did. If I didn't survive this, Nico was alone, all alone, I hated myself.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came, I opened my eyes, I was in the ocean, by some obscene stroke of luck I had landed in the ocean, it took all of my self-control not to cheer, my sudden good mood disappeared in an instant, Nico. I had to find Nico. I kicked up to the surface and attempted to take in my current surroundings.

I seemed to be near a small island in the middle of nowhere; I swam towards the nearest bit of land and climbed onto it looking around to try and see if anything looked familiar, nothing did.

I saw a small fountain bubbling nearby, I was in some sort of the park, the place was deserted and I rooted around in my pocket and fished out a drachma, I closed my eyes and threw it into the fountain saying 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept my offering' then I said 'Show me Nico Di Angelo' The fountain obliged and I saw the familiar olive skin of Nico Di Angelo, he looked furious his dark eyes blazing, fists clenched, I hadn't seen the son of Hades this angry in a long time, the ground around him shook. I knew what that was, Nico was calling upon his army of kickass skeletons, he ordered them to attack thorn, I knew how much using that drained his power, I hated myself even more as I watched with bated breath to find out what'd happen next, Nico was twelve years old and he was facing off with a manticore, the fountain blinked and I scrounged in my pocket for another coin and threw it into the water, the image cleared again and I was watching Nico gasp for breath.

Then he did something that terrified me, he drew his Stygian iron sword and charged, he was going to be killed, he was fighting blindly, I could tell he was letting his anger get the best of him.

It terrified me to see him fight like this, I didn't want to look at this, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. I'd always felt responsible for him, ever since we met and the kid had annoyed the hell out of me and I had felt like tying him in a meat flavored sack and throwing him to the wolves, but I cared about him quite a lot and especially after the past week if anything happened to him, it'd kill me, he was just a kid,a kid who had to grow up too fast and if we survived the next couple of days, I'd do everything I could to make him feel like he could act like one.

I watched him charge at Thorn and then my blood ran cold as he fell to the floor, lifeless and unmoving…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>I apologize for this chapter it's not my best, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway and that it was worth the wait.<strong>_

_**One last thing, Thank you so much every single one of you for reviewing/alerting/favouriting. The response has been unbelievable and just thank you all so much!**_


	9. Back to Beaufort

_**Chapter 9-Back To Beaufort**_

'Nico! Buddy, can you hear me,' When there was no answer I felt my heart rate speed up, I was convinced it was going to thump right out of my chest, tears streamed down my face as I chanted my cousins name over and over again tears cascading down my cheeks in an endless stream. I fell to my knees when I saw Thorn advance towards Nico at a terrifyingly fast pace, all I knew was that I needed to be there, I wanted nothing more than to be there so I could protect him, keep him safe, I could hear no sound over the loud, continuous thumping of my heart, gods I needed to be there, I cried harder at the fact I couldn't, there was no way I could save Nico now, none whatsoever, I needed a miracle.

I sobbed desperately into my hands, there was nothing I could do, he was there, wherever there was and I was here, on a secluded, deserted island in the middle of nowhere where I couldn't do a damn thing.

And suddenly I could, I couldn't explain to you how it happened because honestly I didn't know myself, somehow, by some unseen miracle I was with Nico, I was there, I could do something other than sit down and cry over the fact, the kid, that in the past week and a bit had become my brother was probably dead.

I wasted no time in uncapping riptide and charging at the Manticore head on, I only got a couple of slashes in before he roared in pain and took to the sky, knowing if he stayed any longer I would kill him without a second glance. I tossed Anklusmos to one side and sprinted towards Nico who was lying far too still on the ground.

'Nico' I said softly, scooping the battered boy into my arms and cradling him to my chest, 'I'm so sorry' I choked out 'This is all my fault'

'Percy?' a weak voice said, at the sound of the timid, gentle voice more tears streamed down my cheeks.

'Yeah Neeks, I'm here, I've got you!'

'You're okay!' I saw Nico's brown eyes flicker open

'Yeah kiddo, I am, and so are you!' I knew ambrosia and Nectar wasn't enough to help him this time, I needed to get him to a hospital, and I needed to get him there fast.

I think Nico noticed my terrified expression, 'P-Perce, a-am I g-going to die?'

I shook my head so vigorously I was sure it was going to fall off my shoulders. 'I'll die myself before I let that happen.'

Tears streamed down his battered up cheeks, 'P-Percy I'm scared'

I was too but I couldn't admit it, not when Nico was depending on me like this. 'Everything will be fine, big brothers going to protect you' I don't know what possessed me to say it, everything was far from fine, but I knew, as far as I was concerned Nico was my brother in everything but blood, just like Thalia was my sister. Oh gods, Hades! I didn't know how he'd react but I needed to Iris Message them when I got to the hospital.

'Big brother always does' Nico replied, his voice getting quieter and before I

could stop him he let out a shuddering breath, snapped his eyes shut and went limp in my arms, I immediately assumed the worst. I tried desperately to find a pulse, tears streaming down my cheeks blurring my vision; finally I found it, weak but fading. I held him tighter in my arms. I needed to save him, I knew if I didn't it'd kill me.

I had almost forgotten about Blackjack until I heard a voice in my head. '_I'm sorry boss, I tried to help, honestly I did!'_

'It's alright Blackjack' I answered, my voice breaking as more tears slid down my cheeks,

The Pegasus nuzzled my shoulder as I sniffled loudly, _'Boss, won't ambrosia help him?'_

'Not this time Blackjack, he needs a hospital'

'_Well hop on, 'Ol Blackjack will find one for you and death boy, yes siree, don't you fret boss'_

I attempted a smile as I climbed onto his back holding Nico tightly to my chest and we flew into the air.

It turned out that the nearest town with a hospital was the one on the outskirts of Beaufort, where this whole mess began, needless to say, I wasn't too keen on going back there, but I needed to get Nico to a hospital fast, so that was our only choice. Blackjack touched down at the back of the hospital and I grabbed Nico tightly and ran as fast as I could into A & E.

Everything that happened next was nothing but a blur; someone whipped Nico from my arms and wouldn't let me see him, they ushered me in a different direction than him, I remember crying and screaming that I needed to be there with him, that he needed me but they wouldn't listen. So I was left in a deserted waiting room, curled up in a ball and crying desperately. Then I remembered Hades, I needed to tell him what happened, I needed to tell Thalia what happened.

I remembered seeing a fountain of some sort at the back of the hospital and I ran to it, digging into my pocket for a couple of Drachmas and wasting no time in throwing them into the fountain, saying the usual words and waiting for it to show me Thalia, eventually I saw her.

'Thals!' I shouted, my cousin whirled around,

'Perce!' she exclaimed, looking relieved to see me, 'What happened?'

'N-Nico is in a bad way' I replied, tears filling my eyes again, 'Are you still with the gods?' she nodded, tears in her eyes too. 'Get Hades, I need to tell him what's happened to his son.'

'Oh Percy, are you alright?' She asked softly,

I shook my head 'I've never been more scared in my life, they won't tell me anything,'

'I'll go get Hades Percy, stay strong okay, Nico'll be fine' I wasn't so sure but I nodded anyway.

A couple of seconds later, Hades' face appeared, 'what is it Jackson'

'Sir, N-Nico's, Nico's in a bad way'

'What on earth are you talking about Jackson! What's happened to my son?!' I explained everything, getting more emotional and upset by the second, when I finished I was in tears and Hades expression had never even wavered.'

'What hospital are you both in?' he asked, voice monotonous.

'Beaufort' I answered

'I'll be there soon, just until then, keep an eye on my little boy' and it was then I realized that Hades loved his son a lot more than he appeared to. I nodded promising I would, swiped my hand through the message and went back inside, curling up on the hard waiting room chairs, to find out what would happen next.

It seemed like forever until a nurse came out saying 'Family of Nico Di Angelo' I nodded and walked up to her, 'H-how is he?' I questioned, terrified to know the answer.

It was then when Thalia, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon ran through the doors, Hades demanding to see his son.

'Well, Mr Di Angelo, this boy here got him here just in time' she explained gesturing to me, 'he's currently in a coma though, it could be hours, weeks or even months before he wakes up, but he's stable, there is a high chance he'll wake up, but it's completely up to him when he wants, or even if he wants to wake up' I almost collapsed to my knees in relief and would have had Thalia not caught me.

'Hey he's okay seaweed brain, no more tears' I clung to Thalia and sobbed into her shoulder,

'Thank the gods!' I sobbed, 'thank the gods'

Thalia gave a tearful laugh and rubbed my back comfortingly, 'You saved him, you got him here in time, he's okay and he's got you to thank'

'H-he called me his big brother' I said softly, smiling, 'I promised him I'd protect him, he told me I always do'

Thalia smiled, 'Percy everything's going to be fine now'

I nodded but stopped when I saw Hades come towards me when he finished talking to Nico's doctor, I expected him to yell at me for letting his son get hurt, but instead, he put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me, his nearly black eyes filled with sincerity. 'You saved my son, if it wasn't for you he'd be dead, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you. Y-you can, um, you can go see him if you'd like' I nodded weakly and walked into Nico's hospital room, my legs almost gave way when I saw him, he looked so much smaller, weaker, like he was made of china. Cautiously I walked towards him taking his hand in mine and giving it a gentle squeeze.

'Gods Nico' I said weakly, I saw all the tubes that surrounded his body, the different wires and machines he was hooked up to.

'This is all my fault, I'm so sorry' tears streamed down my cheeks, I let go of his hand, my eyes were blazing with anger as I thought back to who was the cause of Nico's numerous injuries.

I was going to hunt down Dr Thorn, and I was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!:) Please R&amp;R! Take a guess at what you thinks going to happen next ;)<strong>


End file.
